


Lukewarm Chocolate

by remmikub



Series: unbreakable promises [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Allusions to Violence, Boys In Love, Gen, HCB says trans gay rights!, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Title is a WIP, Vomiting, minor and vague gore, please coffeejack dont sue me for letting them be happy in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remmikub/pseuds/remmikub
Summary: He stood up and took a sip of his, now lukewarm, hot chocolate. His legs gave way underneath him as he went down, a sharp hum resonating throughout his entire body. The hum grew louder and louder until all his senses were overcome by the song he could suddenly hear.Or, a Hot Chocolate Boy/Obnoxious Teen fic which this fandom so desperately needs.(written as an interlude to CoffeeJack's "Promise Made After" Series! This can be read without reading the series, but it may make more sense in the context of "Promises Made After")





	Lukewarm Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeeJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeJack/gifts).



> Oh Boy, this turned out longer than I thought it would! remmikub and HCB say trans gay rights!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @twelveeyes-ortwo!

Oliver took a sip of his hot chocolate. Or, well, it was hot. Once. Now? Not so much. When he got his drink, it was hot. It wasn’t the nice barista who served him, Emma. He liked her — she didn’t bark at him like Nora, nor did she ignore him like Zoey, and Emma remembered his name — and sure it sometimes took a while for her to finish his order, but it was worth it to not interact with the other two. But it wasn’t her shift yet, so he had dealt with Zoey.

His drink had been hot when he got it, but then he got distracted. Oliver had just sat down in his little corner of Beanies when _he_ walked in, with his sister right beside him. Danny and Dia were inseparable, which was just fine by Oliver, anything to keep Danny’s gaze away from him was welcome. His drink forgotten, Oliver tried his best not to stare at Danny. His eyesight blurred as he tried to force himself to look away from the cute boy. If a psychic were able to hear his internal monologue, they would pick up something resembling a jumble of, ‘Staring is creepy, Oliver,’ and ‘Holy shit he’s cute.’

Just as abruptly as he had entered the coffee shop, Danny turned towards him and giving a small wave. Oliver snapped back into the real world just in time to watch Danny give him a small smile before turning back to his sister, Dia giving Danny a playful smack as they both laughed lightly.

Oliver wanted to melt into his seat, equal parts the embarrassment of being caught staring and the nervous flutters in his because Danny smiled at him.

Once the two had left — without ordering anything, oddly — he banged his head against the table. Dear God was he in deeper than he thought.

He stood up and took a sip of his, now lukewarm, hot chocolate. His legs gave way underneath him as he went down, a sharp hum resonating throughout his entire body. Through the humming, he could barely process a tray of coffee cups that landed by his head and a pair of hands shake him softly. The hum grew louder and louder until all his senses were overcome by the song he could suddenly hear.

 

* * *

 

It was dark, with no way of knowing how much time had passed.

He could hear them all outside, his brothers and sisters, all of their voices resonated so deep in his skull it pained him how he could not sing along. They needed him, He needed them, and he couldn’t reach them.

He thrashed against his bonds, the notes that threatened to spill out of his mouth destroyed by tape. They couldn’t hear him. He was alone among his brothers and sisters. His song of distress would not be answered.

The darkness was broken by a sliver a light and a soft, humanoid silhouette offering some small sense of reprieve from the blinding white. He barely had time to process this vision before a sharp cracking pain severed him from the hum inside his head.

 

* * *

 

Empty. All he could feel was empty.

He couldn't feel Her any more. She had left him just as suddenly as She had arrived, slipping out of his mind, leaving him to claw at his skin, a desperate attempt to cling onto Her presence.

His energy was gone. His purpose was gone. His voice had left him long ago. She was gone.

He was empty.

 

* * *

 

He was somewhere new, somewhere he didn't recognize.

Arms were wound tightly around his body, holding him, not to restrain, but to comfort. When She left he couldn't remember what it felt like to be cared for, but here was someone new, holding him as if her life depended on it.

Her face was buried in his hair, softly muttering.

“It worked. We're going to be okay.”

 

* * *

 

He could hear them. Not in his head, no, the mothership had abandoned him, he had been severed from her, and them. And yet... He could hear them all around him, albeit muffled through the walls. His brothers and sisters were out there. He could hear them.

He _missed_ them.

He slammed his body against the door to his room, broken voice begging to be let out.

“Melissa, please! Let me go! I need them!” He could hear her on the other side, her sobs, muffled through the door, but heart-wrenching all the same. “We can go together. It won't hurt anymore, Melissa! I don't want to hurt anymore! _Please_!”

Knuckles bleeding and voice hoarse he kept pleading.

* * *

 

Eventually, he was cleared to leave his quarantined room. He was a marvel of science, Colonel Schaffer had said. He was the first proof that the infected could be rehabilitated. That the apotheosis could be starved out. Schaffer explained how PEIP captured two of them for further experimentation.

He had asked to see them, his brothers. He was denied.

But Melissa, she knew how much he needed the closure. Shouldering the baseball bat she kept on her person at all times, she gave him a small nod to signal it was time to go. They snuck through the base, finding their way back to the quarantined room he was kept in before.

Carefully, Melissa placed in his hand a firearm. He didn't have the courage to ask where she had gotten it from. Cold metal felt foreign in his hand.

Melissa pushed open the door.

 

* * *

 

Fuck Colonel Schaffer. Fuck PEIP. Fuck all of this.

The had just gotten out and now they were being told they needed to go back into the line of fire? No way. He couldn't.

Melissa had marched out of the briefing room. Oliver followed after her, the professor following suit.

Melissa was pacing outside, hands shaking as she clutched her baseball bat. She didn't need to see Oliver know he was there. In one impossibly quick motion, she was beside him, arms wrapped tightly around him and face pressed into his chest. Oliver sat them down under a set of stairs.

“I can't go back there. You're — We're finally safe! I’ll die before I’ll go back to Hatchetfield.” Angry tears stained her face. She detached herself from Oliver to wrap an arm around his shoulders with an almost motherly possessiveness. Hidgens joined them, leaning against the wall beside them and resting a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

They were going to have to be okay.

 

* * *

 

Melissa had left with Paul on the PEIP mission, so Oliver was left alone in the base with Emma, Hidgens, and his thoughts. The three were holed up in the same room, trying their best not to address the danger that their newly found family was in. Emma sat next to Hidgens on a couch while Oliver paced, his thoughts a jumble.

Emma grabbed his hand as he passed, halting his steps and holding in in one spot. Oliver met her gaze and broke, letting himself drop to his knees and his head fall into her lap. A strong but gentle hand, Hidgens, stroked Oliver’s hair as he let go everything he had hidden under the brave face he put on for Melissa.

 

* * *

 

Melissa and Paul had returned. They were safe. They watched silently from afar as the new infected were brought into quarantine, the new survivors following after, PEIP guards escorting them.

Oliver’s gut twisted into knots. It was _Danny_ . He was _alive_ . Oliver hadn’t seen him since his own infection. He had assumed the worst, but here Danny was. Alive and well — well mostly — right in front of him. _Danny_ was _alive_.

Oliver bolted after the PEIP guards, trying to find where they were being taken. He weaved his way through the maze of the base before he came face to face with a blockade of PEIP soldiers. He tried to maneuver his way through the soldiers, but how could a scrawny 16-year-old boy hold his own against a grown army? Two soldiers grabbed and lifted him, dragging him away from where Danny and Dia were being led.

He struggled against the soldier’s grip all the way back to the debriefing room.

He would not be allowed to see Danny or Dia.

 

* * *

 

Days passed by slowly, with no news on the status of Danny, Dia, or the infected. Oliver spent his time with Melissa, or locked in his bathroom, choking on the memory of blue goop.

That is, until Colonel Schaffer burst through the door to Oliver and Melissa’s shared room, shattering the monotony.

She announced that starting today they would be allowed to visit Danny and Dia, and Oliver’s heart lurched.

 _Fuck_.

Oliver washed the taste of vomit out of his mouth and began the trek to Danny and Dia’s hospital room, stopping along the way to let everyone know.

Everything dropped out from under them.

The base’s lights cut, red emergency strips lighting up on the ceiling as the loudspeaker overhead roared to life, announcing the infected at the entrance of the base. The siren screamed.

Melissa immediately grappled Oliver, pulling him to the floor with a death grip on his wrists. She ordered Danny and Dia to take cover under their beds, gave the unarmed Oliver a small kiss on the forehead before ordering him to do the same.

From under the hospital bed, Oliver could see Melissa grasp her bat and march out the door, side beside Emma.

Danny, body curled around Dia, reached out to take hold of Oliver’s hand. In that moment, he made a decision. He wouldn't be just a sitting duck. And he wouldn't let the hive reach Danny and Dia.

He was back in the hospital room, only this time, he wasn't alone.

PEIP kept him in the hospital room with Danny and Dia for the first few days, trying to stave off any residual infection. Sometimes, around lunchtime, Remus would let Melissa come see him, to check up on him.

After 3 days, the teens were cleared and were allowed to roam the base. Oliver took charge in giving Danny and Dia, the two having never been outside of their room. With any signs of infection testing negative, Oliver was approved to resume taking his T shots.

 

* * *

 

Melissa had taken Dia to go visit Emma and the infected, leaving Oliver alone with Danny.

Despite the danger they had gone through and the time spent in quarantine together, Oliver returned to being a nervous wreck whenever he was around Danny. Which is why now, seated at the foot of Danny’s bed, he felt like he was about to melt into the fabric of the mattress. Danny was perched next to Oliver on the bed, his legs crossed, rambling about anything and everything that came to mind.

He talked about his sister, his friends, his hobbies, finally using his voice after weeks of disuse hiding from the infected. And Oliver was entranced. His stomach performed Olympic gymnastic routines and his focus hung on Danny’s every word. Danny shuffled around in his seat, his knee accidentally bumping into Oliver’s thigh. In the newly established quiet, Oliver buzzed with restless energy.

“Hey, uh-” Oliver made a split second decision. He lurched forward and pressed his lips to Danny’s. He pulled back, instantly regretting everything. Danny chuckled, then leaned back into Oliver.

A kiss short and innocent, but full of love.

The two separated and a bright smile spread itself like butter across Oliver’s face.

Oliver leaned against Danny’ shoulder as the conversation began again.

 

* * *

 

Oliver stood outside the door, hand clasped tightly in Danny’s. Melissa, Dia, and Emma were already inside. Oliver glanced over, he could see the nervousness in Danny’s eyes.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. I promise.” Oliver gave Danny a brave smile and pushed open the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Melissa and Oliver (hcb) have a relationship similar to Nani and Lilo and you cant change my mind.


End file.
